bossmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ivangamer's Custom Cards/@comment-26272261-20150406152343
ah, good catch on the spelling, thanks. ill fix that. - I thought Rooms with a star had a hard damage value determined by the card absolutely. Monster's Ball Room says something like "this cards damage is = the # of monster room cards. (period)" So ive never been able to buff it by say Goblin Armory, but I still counted Spell Buffs since it could also be Freeze('d) aswell. Ergo, I figured putting that star on that card GateKeeper Hyrda, kept that damage from getting out of control without sacrificing something from adjacent room buffs. - It means that in order to build that Room, not only does it follow the advanced room placement rules, it also means you have to be able to put it down so that it is flanked by rooms when built. So, you couldn't build it as your 2nd overall room on top of your starter cleric room next to your boss (which could be confusing textually and cause problems) AND since it is kinda strong, it makes it so that its card ability comes with "some" strategic placement consideration. In order to feed that room, it needs rooms to the right. Eating rooms elsewhere, especially earlier rooms that did damage already, would be A) too similiar to Rolling Boulder Trap room, and B) kinda broken. HOWEVER, I didnt want people putting it as the 5th room somehow and just keep eating rooms down to have a constant 6 the rest of the game at the head of their dungeon. It also prevents new players from accidentally placing the room sub optimally. I find they have a hard time with cards dealing with cards with "directional" buffs as opposed to "adjacent" buffs. Basically it can be built (in a row of 5) in slots 2,3,4 (in a row of 4) 2,3 and (in a row of 3) slot 2. If you only had 1 room stacks built before it, as you move the rooms down to crunch your dungeon, it runs out of "ammo" to trigger the card basically. at that point its just an advanced 3 with nothing special. The idea being that in Mario you get a head of steam and rush past them, so if it "ends up" being the closest room to your boss eventually, the hero "mario" would be less likely to be crushed (hit for 6) since he had rooms before it to build up speed (thematically speaking) The problem I see with it at the moment is someone could build it late, say slot 4, and then on their turn, overbuild on slot 3 with their build card with something they dont care about beyond the treasure to bait (say mixed cards or that 1 treasure needed to break a tie) then just eat that card for the damage bonus and repeat turn after turn. Hence the codifier "Once per turn" to try and balance it, but yea, its a late game card where you aren't saccing a card from your hand like Gatekeeper Hydra, instead you are essentially using your build phase to feed that card unless you have rooms set up down the line you don't "need" anymore since the card ability is "worth 3 damage" and any room with a 1,2, or even a 3 with an ability you dont need, can be lost and it comes out as either (at worst) a complete wash in damage (sans the 4 damage rooms) or (at best) more damage than if you left that 1 or 2 damage room standing (all room card abilities not withstanding obviously)